


Behind Closed Doors

by FlybyStardancer, gatekat



Series: Defining Family [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/FlybyStardancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz/Prowl G1.<br/>Jazz needs variety, Prowl needs familiarity.  A little PWP about how they handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Prowl smiled as he waited near the door to his quarters. Jazz would be home soon, and he was hoping to surprise his mate. Not that it would be too much of a surprise, they did have an agreement about regularly working in interface games outside of their normal routine. It worked for both of them. Prowl benefited from the scheduling, and being able to pick from a list of pre-agreed upon activities, while the change from the mundane and not knowing what they were doing until they were in the middle of it kept their berth games interesting for Jazz. It was, perhaps, not perfect, but it was very enjoyable and it worked well enough for both of them in a very imperfect existence.

Eight paces from the door Jazz perked up, catching the intentionally sent tickle along their well-settled spark bond that warned him to be _calm_ when surprised. For Jazz, it meant his lover had something planned and the very thought sent a shiver down his entire protoform. With a rumble of excitement he opened the door stepped inside, allowed it to close behind him and stood very intentionally still and ignorant of the mech a pace behind him and half a pace to his left.

Prowl smiled and _moved_ , a blindfold dropping over Jazz's helm and quickly secured in place. "Hello, lover," he purred in the saboteur's audio. His hands dropped to Jazz's waist, holding him in place as the Praxian pressed against his back.

"Hello, love," Jazz moaned and pressed into the full-frame contact, the warmth and unique vibration that was his mate, one of so very few he trusted enough to relax like this around. "You're getting bold this time," he rumbled with approval and excitement.

"You will enjoy what I have planned for you," Prowl replied, nibbling on Jazz's neck. He revved his engine, sending even more intense vibrations through their frames as his hands worked their way forward to play with the underside of Jazz's alt mode.

"Always do," Jazz moaned more deeply. He flared his field behind him, pushing the energy into his lover and he allowed his helm to lay back on Prowl's shoulder. Submission, but submission with an equal desire to pleasure as be pleasured.

"You will be incoherent before I'm done with you," Prowl promised hotly before nipping Jazz's sensor horn. His hands drifted back down, stroking his lover's hips. This game of dominance was not one he indulged in often, but it was one they both enjoyed when the tactician did cut loose. 

Jazz shuddered and shivered in his arms, his field wild with anticipation and desire. "Always am, always love it," he moaned and reached up, blindly stroking his lover's sharp, long chevron between his fingers. "Want you. Love it when you take me, spread me out and _take_ what you want until I'm so far gone all I can do is moan."

Prowl growled in pleasure, his hands moving to stroke the insides of Jazz's thighs, though careful not to touch his interface covers. "I'm going to frag you so hard you'll feel like you're being split in half."

"Please!" Jazz arched, pressing his hips towards those teasing hands as he brought his other hand up to stroke both sides of Prowl's chevron, pinching and stroking. "Please lover. Whatever you want, you make me feel so good."

The tactician hummed, one white hand moving up so that his thumb could circle the valve cover. "Want you wet, dripping, valve eager for whatever I want to do with it."

"Always!" Jazz actually keened, the cover snapping open with a thrust into that teasing touch. "I'm always ready for you to fill me. Feel it, you couldn't stretch me wide enough to hurt me."

Prowl slowly pressed his thumb in. No matter what Jazz said, Prowl was careful to prepare his lover. He did not want to risk accidentally hurting Jazz. "Love how little I need to do to get you eager for my touch," he rumbled, rocking his thumb. It felt good to know that Jazz's hadn't exaggerated. His valve was hot, slick and very eager to be filled. Even so, what he had planned was always more of a stretch than usual.

"Go--na tell meh what you're goin' ta to?" Jazz gasped and arched, then pressed his back against Prowl's frame, his legs sliding further apart and hips rocking in an effort to get a little more stimulation.

"I think I won't," Prowl replied with a teasing lilt to his voice. "Keep you wondering until you _feel_ it." He punctuated his words by thrusting two of his fingers into his lover's wet heat. He growled again as Jazz's movements rubbed against his spike cover, and he had to actively engage his overrides to keep his spike from extending then and there.

"Ohhh, lover, you do know how to string me along," Jazz tightened his valve against the intrusion and moaned, reveling in the vulnerability of his posture. Blindfolded, his arms over his helm and behind his lover's, Prowl pressed against his back and fingers in his valve. He could almost imagine a third mech in front of him, stroking himself in preparation to sink into him with Prowl. It was a fantasy that wouldn't happen, but it was slagging hot for Jazz.

"Your reaction when you finally find out what is happening is very arousing," Prowl replied as he pressed a third finger into Jazz's valve. "And your guesses give me ideas for future games." He nipped at his lover's horn again.

"Oh, lover, this one is an old fantasy," Jazz shivered, his armor beginning to flex in a pant to force more air through his heating systems. "Having a second spike deep inside me, rubbing against yours, a mech we both trust enough to let in our berth. Pinned between you, filled and used and listing to your moans as I try to hold off until at least one of you gets off." He panted, his processors swirling. "Though a false spike secured to the wall and you on the other side would do that, babe. Love you, want you there. Always want you."

"Are you sure that I am the Praxian and you are not? That is a very Seeker-kin thing to say," Prowl teased his lover, fingers spreading wide as they continued to stroke his valve.

"I'm a lot of things, lover, most of all adaptable," Jazz shuddered and remembered that there were doorwings very close to his hands. He reached back and down a bit more to stroke at the sensitive plating. "Probably got it when we bonded," he gasped at the building sensations in his valve.

Prowl trembled as his wings pressed into the touch, fingers faltering. "I'm not so sure about that, love," he retorted. White fingers resumed their pleasurable torment. Prowl knew Jazz's pleasure intimately, and knew exactly when to pull his hands away to deny the overload hovering at the edges of his lover's circuits.

"Prowl!" Jazz keened, shaking with need and the mindless need of being so _close_.

"You'll be filled soon," Prowl crooned in his audio. "I want to _feel_ you overload around me." With that he shifted, scooping Jazz up in his arms. With the blindfold on, it was harder to tell where Prowl was taking him, and what was around him when he was set back on his feet. "The desk is behind you," Prowl informed him. "Reach back and brace yourself on it. I want you facing me still."

With a shiver Jazz complied, his arms taking much of his weight as he spread his legs, his aft just barely sitting on the desk. He could picture his mate looking at him, the hunger in Prowl's ice blue optics, the calculating expression at the way Jazz's lubricant was dripping down and sliding down the inside of his legs. He was exposed, blindfolded and spread out, but all he felt was excitement.

He could feel the arousal rolling off of Prowl in waves, and hear the soft sound of an interface cover opening. A long moment later, and Prowl stepped between Jazz's thighs and leaned in to kiss him deeply, glossa thrusting into Jazz's mouth to lay claim to space there. The top of Prowl's spike rubbed against the platelets surrounding Jazz's valve, earning another groan of pleasure as lubricant smeared over it.

Jazz shivered in anticipation, his valve cycled around nothing, the quiet sounds of movement pleading to be filled, to give pleasure and receive it deep inside Jazz's frame. Without thinking Jazz shifted further back and lifted one leg to curl around Prowl's hip, the other moving to spread himself further.

"Want me, love?" Prowl purred as his mouth pulled back. His hand reached down between them, guiding himself to his lover. Jazz knew something was different the moment his spike touched, too large to be just Prowl's spike. "You are so good."

"Yes," Jazz let his helm fall back at the exquisite sensation of being filled with two spikes. He didn't even know this toy had come with them, much less survived. The mental imagery of a second spike thrusting forward from between Prowl's legs as his valve gripped the smaller portion of the toy made him dizzy. "So glad this one made it," he panted.

"I enjoy indulging you with it too much to leave it behind," Prowl replied as he slowly pressed forward. The other end of the false-spike had another knob that was buried in Prowl's own valve. The Praxian groaned at the exquisite pleasure of his lover's valve stretching to fit both spikes, so much tighter than normal, and the pressure it put on the sensors in the back of his own.

"Prowl!" Jazz keened, lost as to how else to express just how _amazing_ it felt to be stretched so much by a mech he loved enough to dare trust. His valve calipers clicked along their curve, altering their shape to match the new fullness and closed around it, squeezing and releasing, rubbing and holding on.

"Mine!" Prowl growled, thrusting the rest of the way into him. White hands gripped white thighs, pulling the second one up so that both were wrapped around Prowl's hips and letting the saboteur's own weight impale him that much further. Prowl's hands gripped Jazz's hips once more as he pulled back slowly until just the spike heads were still in his mate.

He gazed down at the incredible sight before him and marveled that two beings as war damaged and treacherous to survive as they were could find the ability to trust enough to become what they were. Lovers, bonded. Just that was amazing, but to see _this_ , to see his wild, ever suspicious saboteur spread out, blindfolded, arms supporting his weight and pleading for nothing but _more_ of what was happening, that was enough to bring Prowl to believe in hope.

A whimpered, wordless plea of a sound broke him out of his reverie and drove his hips forward again, relishing the way his mate's frame responded so perfectly to the slide and fullness. Jazz was beautiful in pleasure, in the way he lost himself in the movement of their bodies. Prowl knew that Jazz only ever gave up himself so fully for _him_ , and the knowledge was almost humbling. The Praxian continued his slow, hard thrusts, rewarding the mech under him with pleasure. "Mine," he said again, this time softer, touched with reverence for this mech, and what was shared between them. Beyond words, more filling than even the dual-spike combo in Jazz's valve.

Across their fields, across the bond of their sparks, in the language of their frames, Prowl watched his love come completely undone and how much Jazz relished that he _could_. Here, now, with Prowl, Jazz felt safe enough to let down every guard, to surrender himself fully in a way that still left Jazz dazed and amazed each and every time.

Energy began to crackle inside their frames, jumping through the conductive lubricant and between wires to dance across the gaps in armor.

Prowl leaned forward with the next thrust, capturing Jazz's mouth again. He could feel Jazz begin to tremble, back to being on the brink, but with so much further to fall this time. Prowl revved his engine again, and through the bond open so he could feel the moment that his lover tipped over the edge.

One thrust. Then a second. Halfway into the third Jazz's frame convulsed slightly and locked with a nearly silently keen that could have been his mate's designation. His valve spiraled tight, giving as much contact to the charge to flow through as possible as the universe whited out.

Prowl growled as he followed a sparkbeat later, pleasure pulsing through his frame as fluid spilled into his lover's valve.

Several moments later he relaxed, pressing Jazz more firmly against the desk as their vents struggled to cool overheated frames. Prowl's lips brushed tender kisses over Jazz's as emotion welled up to fill the place of the receding lust. "Love you," Prowl whispered.

Carefully Jazz shifted so he could bring one arm up and cupped Prowl's cheek. "Love'a too, Prowler. Ya'r 'mazing at that," he slurred as their armor began to ping.

"I have an equally amazing mate to please," Prowl replied. Once he was sure his legs could support them, he held Jazz close as he carried him to the berth and lay the both of them out on it. He removed the blindfold, and then his spike and the toy from Jazz's valve. His spike retracted into its housing, while the toy was set aside to be cleaned up and put away. 

Later. Right now, Prowl just wanted to hold his mate. Feel their frames pressed together and emotions flowing freely between their sparks. It was priceless for the moments they could claim, and he knew that Jazz felt the same. His tactile mate was already curling around him, melding against him in ways that warmed his spark as they both shut down for a bit of recharge before the war effort demanded them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1 Historical AU  
> Author: gatekat, flybystardancer on LJ  
> Pairings: Jazz/Prowl  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: Sticky, Toys, PWP  
> Summary: Jazz needs variety, Prowl needs familiarity. A little PWP about how they handle it.  
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read.
> 
> From: <http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13117184#t13117184>  
> <http://lethita-izzy-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/46737568545/trying-to-knock-out-some-of-my-wips-before-i-start>
> 
> If you can't see the picture, Inferno and Red Alert are trying double penetration, but since there's no-one else they want in the berth, Inferno has a feeldoe (<http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d6/Feeldoe_Classic.jpg>) as well as his own equipment.
> 
> This gorgeous art deserves equally gorgeous fic, for either version, so hop to it kink meme writers, I've seen the amazing stuff you produce!
> 
> FYI: This artist is <http://www.furaffinity.net/user/zetht> AKA <http://LethitaIzzy.deviantart.com>


End file.
